Journey into darkness
by Krisskittie
Summary: Hopefully a new twist on a relativley basic storyline...Legolas, Aragorn, Orcs, and perhaps a few new suprises along the way...R&R, please! CH5 up!
1. Ch 1

Captured...(For lack of a better title. If anyone has some ideas, let me know.)

My first LOTR fic, so please be kind. I'll be honest and let you know right now, I enjoyed the movie(s) more than the books. (If I make a mistake, let me know. You can try my email at krisnkriss@hotmail.com) But, by all means R&R! We all enjoy hearing from our audiences. My policy is, read my fic and leave a review. If you have any stories up, I'll read them and review them. (Or rather, a t least one of them. It depends on how much time I have since I'm a college sophomore.) To me, it sounds like a fair trade. ;-)

Don't own anything except for the plot. Everything belongs to Mr.Tolkein himself, so don't take any legal action against me. 

Warnings~ I both read, and have written *slash* (If you don't know what that is, you probably shouldn't be here...heh...). I don't know if this story will have it, but there's a chance. Don't like, then please leave. (Although this will likely be a friendship story, but if it changes I'll warn you.) Don't go bitching and moaning to me if you read it, and don't like it. I love violence, and often beat, torture, rape, or tend to nearly kill my fave characters, and always have them in angsty situations. Again, if you're looking for some sap and fluff, chances are you won't find it here, unless I've added in romance. As before, don't like, then leave. You've been warned. I won't type all this crap up again, so read it, and understand it, now. Have a nice day! (And I'm really not this rude usually, I just don't want anyone accusing me of traumatization b/c I didn't give a fair warning.) I will put any other warnings in big, bold, letters.

Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of Mirkwood, screamed. The arrow pierced his back, where shoulder blade neared the spinal cord. It dug deeply into him, slicing through skin and muscle. He fell at the feet of a large Orc. His bow landed hard on the ground near his face. The Orc laughed, his hot breath rustling the Elf's long golden hair. Legolas pushed himself up on all fours and drew his belt knife with his injured arm. Pushing upward, he ended up on his knees, and passed the knife to his uninjured hand. The orc fell where Legolas had previously lain, having been gutted smartly with the Elven blade. Another orc, noticing that his kin had fallen, descended upon the elf with a roar. Three more of his kind joined him. Legolas took two of them down with lightning quick reflexes, before one of them attempted to cut Legolas's legs out from under him. The elf dove forward, but not quick enough. The orc blade bit into the flesh of his leg. Legolas's keen sight nearly blacked with the pain. Dimly, behind him, he heard someone cry out his name. The voice had a rough sound to it, but carried power. Aragorn. The man sounded both shocked and frantic. The sounds of orcs being slew on the Ranger's blade moved closer to where the Elf Prince lay. Something moved close to Legolas's ear and in his mind's eye he could imagine that it was his human companion, ready to help him to safety. Instead, cold, grimy hands gripped his long, lean body with a roughness that jarred both arrow and sword wound. Wildly, Legolas thrashed in the orc's steely grip, panic seizing him in his injured state. His blue eyes narrowed in concentration as he gazed into the face of his enemy.   
  


In his peripheral vision, Legolas noticed the blur of green that was Aragorn as he slew the enemy, left and right. A small tear in his sleeve showed where an orc sword, or perhaps arrow, had rent both cloth and flesh. Blood trickled from his brow to mix with sweat. It ran down his cheek in a diluted red sea. The man turned to scream for someone. Whether to help watch his back in the fighting, or to assist the wounded off the field, the elf could only guess. The orcs had swarmed onto their small camp in the dead of night. The waning moon provided little light, and certainly assisted the dark creatures of Mordor. Hungry for both combat and flesh, the beasts had overtaken the two travelers as they neared the land of Rivendell. A small company of elven kin scouting about at the borders of the forest had happened along the two friends, when they were attacked. None of them were going down without a fight, though. Legolas again struggled, resorting to using his injured arm, and feeling the arrow rip through his flesh even more. The pain coursed through him, making his stomach clench with nausea. The orc made a whuffiling sound that caused it's foul breath to fill Legolas's nostrils. Legolas gagged in spite of himself and reflexively let go of the monster to cover his nose in an attempt to block the smell of rotting flesh. A few Elvish curses escaped the Prince's mouth. 

The Orc swung the hilt of his blade, striking him neatly across the temple. Blackness surged forward to claim the Elf. 

~~~~~~~~~

"Dammit!" The Ranger slammed his fist against the ground. His anger burned hotly within him. Aragorn ground his teeth together. 

Aragorn glanced up to watch some of the elves carry their friends, or family members, from the battlefield. It had been a small party of elves that had happened upon the two friends, but Aragorn had thanked fate for their appearance. One of the elves knelt in front of Aragorn. 

"Don't despair Estel," Elrohir smiled warmly at his younger brother. "We shall journey back to Imladris to alert Ada, and gather reinforcements and supplies, then follow after them."

"Nay Elrohir, the trail will be to hard to follow! Imladris is nearly a two day journey. Ada will make us rest a day before we leave. That would mean nearly a week before we'd be able to get back here. Legolas could be dead by then. We cannot abandon him!" Aragorn's voice rose in pitch, fear seizing him at the thought of the torture his friend could be facing at that very interest. Elrohir gripped his human brother's shoulder tightly. He knew full well what devilry the Orc's were capable of. He also knew that his brother had seen Legolas wounded before the orcs had managed to drag him off.

"Elladan and I will not let you journey alone Estel. That would be beyond foolish. You alone could not possibly hope to defeat those orcs with a wounded Legolas slowing you down." Elrohir noticed his twin's approach.

"Then come with me. Please, Elrohir! I cannot abandon him. I must try." The man known as Estel looked between his two Elven brothers.

"Estel..." Elladan sighed. Elrohir gazed up at his twin, at a loss for words.  
  
~~-----------------~~

Author's note number 2: Ok, if you want Legolas to live...be kind and leave a review!!! ~evil laugh~ J/K...I'll torture him, but I doubt I'll kill him.... ~shrugs~ Also, I have a ton of questions for those of you out there who are more knowledgeable about Middle Earth than myself. (And believe me, I've researched online.) If anyone has any info on Thranduill(Sp?) and Greenwood/Mirkwood it would be so beyond helpful! Thanks!!! :-)


	2. Ch 2

Author's Note: Hi! Ok, I was curious . . . what would your favored pairings be? I've read everything from the staple Aragorn/Legolas, to Haldir/Legolas, and even Elrond/Legolas . . . (and I've heard of Gimli/Legolas but . . . I dunno about that one . . . ) Anyways, you might try leaving your vote for favorite pairing in a review . . . ~hint-hint~ . . . cause I don't know where this story is going, and you never know whom I might pair our favorite blonde elf up with! Also, if you have any good ideas, I can always use some good inspiration, and I'll give ya'll full credit for it too! ;-) Enough with my babbling, onto the fic!  
  


Legolas struggled to open his eyes. His lids felt heavy, and they hurt. Taking deep breaths in an attempt to calm his rebellious stomach, the Elven Prince forced his eyelids to fully open. A fire sent occasional sparks as it crackled near him. Several orcs sat about it, occasionally laughing or bickering. Near them were several animal carcasses that had apparently been their dinners. It was a drastically smaller party of the foul beings that guarded him. Legolas could only assume that these were the deserters, the ones that had fled in fear from the battle. He could hardly imagine the torture they might have in mind for him. With a quiet sigh, he feigned unconsciousness, his mind working on an escape. 

Elladan, Elrohir and Aragorn pressed on forward, urgency spurring them on. Elladan and Elrohir had fallen into a sort of melancholy, each filled with half-forgotten memories of their mother, and the torment she had experienced. Both wondered what they would find when they finally managed to catch up to the orcs that had taken their "brother." They remembered the marks their whips had made . . . 

...as each blow hit exposed flesh. The orcs had ripped his tunic off, breaking the shaft of the arrow off in his back. It oozed blood, mingling with the blood from the whip cuts. The orc beating him moved around in front of him. The hide sliced the air, landing with a resounding crack upon his flesh. He could almost hear the flesh ripping under each minute onslaught. The Elven Prince bit his lip. He would not give these foul creatures the joy of hearing him cry out. One of the slashes cut across thigh, and he very nearly did shout. With a snicker more of the Orcs approached him. They had tied him so that he hung from his wrists which were suspended to a low hanging tree branch. The very leaves of the tree had shook with grief as the Elf was tied to it. Two of the Orcs grabbed onto the prince. Another of them clamped a clammy, warted hand over the Prince's nose. Legolas struggled, already dizzy from the pain and the concussion he was quite sure had developed for the blow to his head. One of those flanking him grabbed a handful of his long golden hair and roughly jerked his head back. Another produced a flask full of some sort of spirits. Legolas shook his head trying to free himself, but to no avail. He was given a harsh blow to the stomach in an attempt to make him open his mouth. Legolas was beginning to see spots before his eyes. His natural instincts took over as his body took a deep breath. He struggled as their foul concoction was poured down his throat. They cackled as they clamped the Elf's mouth shut, a hand still over his nose. Unbidden, he swallowed. It took less than an hour for the poisonous brew to fully effect his system, leaving beyond the moaning, retching, miserable figure of an Elf in its wake. 

~~~~~

Elladan and Elrohir glanced at each other, knowing they were both thinking the same thing. Legolas was in trouble. They only hoped the Elves they had sent back to report to their father hurried. They were also worried. The orcs were not normally so brave as to journey so near Elven territories. The question was, who, or what, had driven those orcs to such extremes, and why? The twins were a bit afraid of the answer. 

When it came time to stop for the night, none of them wished to halt. Concern for their friend pushed them well until they could hardly see anymore. Even with the twin's elvish eyes the trail was hardly discernable. Glumly, Aragorn collapsed on the ground and began sharpening his sword. The twins shared a heavy look, Elladan leaving to gather some wood for a meager fire, Elrohir removing a few supplies from their packs. It would be a slim meal, as the other Elves with the border patrol were going to be bringing more supplies with them when they rejoined the three. 

"We're going to find him, and rescue him, you know." Elladan had returned from gathering a few small pieces of deadwood. The night had a touch of chill to it, as it was nearing winter. The twins had agreed that while they did not need a fire, or a warm meal, their human brother certainly would. Elladan dropped the wood in a heap and sat next to his younger brother, draping a comforting arm around the human. Elrohir smiled at the sight of his two brothers. This situation was eating at all of them. Aragorn viciously ran the whetstone against his blade, then tossed it to the ground along with the cloth he had been planning to use to polish it. Elladan pulled his brother into a tight embrace. "What's wrong, little one?" He whispered in Elvish. Elrohir sat, staring. He half expected the young Ranger to berate his brother for his condescending speech. 

"Legolas . . . we were separated during the battle. He told me we should have made for the trees. Earlier than that he had felt something was amiss. Perhaps if I had listened to him, this wouldn't have happened. I should have stood beside him more during the battle. I should have done something! But I didn't. I didn't listen to him when he told me that he felt something evil earlier in the day. I failed him. I couldn't help him. He's always helped me. I..." The Ranger trailed off, his guilt making him irrational. 

"Oh, Estel." Elrohir dropped down on the other side of his brother, embracing the human from his other side. While he had the human in his arms, he clutched at his Elven brother as well. "Listen to me, Estel, you cannot blame yourself in the slightest. There is only so much you could have done. Remember, little brother, that Elladan and I were in that battle as well, among others. We all could have done something for Legolas, if it was possible. Unfortunately there was nothing to be done. We will find him, though. I promise you that. Now, we'll eat dinner, and get some rest, so that we might get an early start." Elrohir held his brother for a moment longer. If only this hadn't happened. Orcs had taken his mother. They'd brutalized her in many a way. When she came back to them, back home, she'd been little more than an empty shell. Every time they'd hugged her she'd shuddered. She couldn't stand to be touched. She had hardly eaten or moved anymore. She never sang, or danced. She cried. Elrohir was horrified at the thought of the young Prince who had so captivated the hearts of nearly everyone who had ever met him falling into such a depression. He slowly released his brothers, wiping the tears from Aragorn's cheeks. Aragorn knew what had happened to their mother. That was what drove him. He couldn't bear the thought of losing his best friend any more than the twins could. Elladan smoothed Aragorn's thick, black locks from the young man's face, and kissed his temple. "Don't worry my little one. If those orcs lay one finger on him, they will pay, I swear." Elladan gave Aragorn one last soothing embrace, then rose to start the fire. Before Elladan could step too far away, Aragorn caught his Elven brother's hand and squeezed it tightly. 

"Thank you both," Aragorn's voice was gruff with his emotions, "you . . . are both . . . I love you. Both of you." Aragorn fumbled about, and finally finished, gazing at them with sincerity and love. They smiled at him.

"We love you too, Estel. Now, finish up with your sword. We'll have dinner ready soon." Elrohir smiled at the brusqueness with which Elladan spoke. He'd never been one to get overtly emotional. Elladan, with all the skill of one used to the wilderness, had a fire going, with water boiling, for some tea. Elrohir began to make a stew with some of the dried meat they had, mixed with herbs, and a few edible roots. Elladan handed Aragorn a mug of the tea, which the Ranger excepted, as he ruefully wrapped a blanket about his shoulders. Shaking his head with a softly spoken comment about humans, Elladan returned to carefully rationing out the bread and cheese. They had to be careful about how much of their food they ate. It would be a trial to run out of food, before the reinforcements arrived. They didn't have time to waste with hunting. If all else failed Aragorn did have a small bit of lembas left in his pack, which could hold them over for a couple of days. 

Elladan sat down, a bowl of stew in one hand and a mug of tea in the other. Elrohir handed Aragorn his portion of the food, then took his. The three ate in silence, each left to their own thoughts, and prayers.

~~~~ 

An Orc shook the Prince of Mirkwood into a semi-conscious state. His head pounding, his mouth dry and foul tasting, Legolas managed to pull himself up. The Orc harshly grabbed Legolas' arm and hauled him to his feet. His hands bound in front of him, Legolas wavered on his feet, unsteadily. The orc pulled him along towards the rear of the group, motioning for the others to begin marching. Legolas noted that while it had felt like days that he had lain there, alternately dry heaving and dozing in a fit of waking nightmares, it had only been a few hours. Every now and then his stomach twisted in a horribly painful cramp. Noticing his slight grimaces, a laughing orc pulled a flask from his belt and held it towards the Prince in offerance. Noting the look of horror on the fair Elf's face, the orcs about them laughed. One of the orcs grabbed Legolas by his wounded shoulder, causing him to cry out. He felt something wet oozing out, yet he didn't smell blood. Legolas could only assume that it was infected, and that the wound was weeping pus. 

The orcs stopped suddenly, appearing as though they were listening to something. Legolas moved his uninjured arm, stretching the shoulder out a bit, and wiping a bit of sweat off the side of his face. He knew what the sweat meant, of course. He was running a temperature. His Elvish healing was compromised, hindered even, by the continuous torture and abuse. It would only get worse. His only hope was for rescue. He could escape, though he didn't think he would get far in his condition. That didn't mean he wasn't going to try, though. The Orcs abruptly began moving once more. It was strange. Almost as if they were being driven, but who on Arda had the power to drive a band of Orcs?

~~~~~~~

Thump, thump, thump, thump, thump......bang, bang, bang, bang! Lord Elrond of Imladris arched an eyebrow. Whomever it was outside of the door to his study was certainly in a bit of a frenzy. The individual knocked once more, sounding more than impatient. Elrond rose gracefully, fully prepared to give the person a piece of his aching mind. He'd had enough with the numerous document that needed his attention today already. He'd actually been relishing his chance to work in peace and quiet since he knew it would be short lived. His sons, Estel and the twins, Elladan and Elrohir, were scheduled to come back late this evening, along with their friend Legolas, the Prince of Mirkwood. Thankfully, his friendship with the Elvenking of Mirkwood had been not only rekindled, but deepened considerably due to the extremely close friendship between their sons. 

Before the Lord could open the door, his visitor knocked once more. He heard some soft talking coming from the other side then a cry of, "Peredhil, it is an emergency!" Ah, Glorfindel then. But what could possibly cause his friend such urgency? He called out for Glorfindel to enter, mentally praying that his sons, and their merry friend hadn't come home early and played some horrid prank, as they were prone to do. 

The blonde Eldar raced inside before Elrond even had a chance to finish his sentence. He was a bit taken back by Glorfindel's disheveled appearance. Even more so when he saw the pale look on his friend's face. 

"What is it Glor?" He implored the slightly wheezing elf. "Did you run from the stables?" Glorfindel nodded. "Is it Elladan and Elrohir? Were they injured?" Glorfindel shook his head, his blond braids whipping about his angular face. He held up a hand begging Elrond's silence.

"Nay, Elrond." The other Elf Lord ran a hand through his hair and smoothed his training tunic, obviously having come from working with the troops. "The patrol was attacked while they were out. It was Orcs. They rushed to the aid of two travelers. Estel and the Prince."

Elrond backed away slowly, feeling as though the room was without air. He turned away from the other Elf, leaning against his desk. His heart was held in a vice. He couldn't think, couldn't move, couldn't breathe. But it was ok, because none of this was real. It wasn't happening, because it couldn't. Fate couldn't be so cruel as to take away his little boys. And Legolas...the very youthful Prince was as a son to him as well. How could he tell Thranduil theat his only son and heir was dead? This was not possible. Time seemed frozen. He felt as though the world would shatter if he moved.

"Oh." Was all he could manage to say. Inside though, he screamed.

"The..." Glorfindel faltered, "The patrol came back, except for two riders..." Oh, Valar....no, no, no....he will say nothing. He will say nothing because this is not real. It cannot happen. Not them too. "Elladan, Elrohir and Estel...they..." Glorfindel stepped toward his friend, placing his hands on the other's shoulders, attempting to turn the distraught Elf, and father, around. "Hear me Elrond!" He managed to turn his friends around and get the Lord to look him in his eyes. Glorfindel's blue orbs searched Elrond's dark ones. 

"Please, Glorfindel. Tell me they are not lost to me as well. Please." Elrond's throat closed up. Glorfindel felt his heart ache. Elrond looked so lost.

"Elrond they are alive." Elrond pushed Glorfindel away from him, looking doubtful. "I would not lie to you Peredhil! They live yet! They went after Legolas."

Elrond's head snapped up. "Legolas? He was hurt?"

"Aye. He took a few wounds in battle. The Orcs took him," Glorfindel swallowed hard, looking ill, "the other three went after him. They worried that they'd never find him if they all turned around and headed for home." Elrond nodded, he understood. It made sense. That didn't mean he had to like it though. 

"You have readied some troops then?" Elrond didn't need to see Glorfindel's nod, nor hear his quiet answer in the affirmative. Impulsively he pulled Glorfindel into an embrace, murmuring his thanks to the significantly older Eldar. Glorfindel had been a pillar of unending strength through many a hard time. This was just one slight instance in an ocean of instances as well. Glorfindel merely held his dear friend. 

"They will be alright. They will be alright, my friend. They are all so strong, and so smart. They are formidable fighters. Everything will be alright. If I have to journey to Mandos's halls again, then I will do it, but I will see your sons and the Prince home safely. I swear it to you." Elrond pulled back a ways from his friend and smiled.

"I know you would. I am more grateful than you can know. Now, I shall go get some things together. Knowing those four, they are not going to be able to enter this home of their own volition. I will get some medical packs together. Have some of the servants pack some bandages. I'll also go get my armor and weapons. If you can think of anything else, get it together. We will meet at the stables." Glorfindel nodded, and turned away to race out of the room, and towards the cellars, where a large stock of bandages was kept. Elrond headed towards his chambers to grab his armor and weapons. 

~~~~~~~~ 

Aragorn was finally asleep. He lay in a restless sort of sleep, tossing and turning, a safe ways from the small fire. Elladan rose and placed his blanket atop his human brother's form. Sighing, he stepped back towards the mound that was his younger twin, and sat close to him, leaning his head back. This was reminding him of the search he and Elrohir embarked on to find and rescue their mother. She had never been the same, again. Until the day she left. The day she left she had hugged them all, even their father. She had told them that she truly did love them. That she cherished them. She had held him close, and he had breathed in the soft, sweet scent of her perfume. He would never forget the smell of her perfume. She smelled gentle, like fresh flowers on a spring morning. 

Sometimes he could swear that he could smell her perfume, as though she were standing next to him. He wished she were here now. She would know exactly what to say to comfort Estel. She would assuage all their worries. His twin moved in his sleep, mumbling incoherently. He frowned and reached over to brush Elrohir's braids from his unfocused eyes. This was tearing them all up. Memories were dredged from where they had been carefully locked away. Old worries and hurts were mixed with the awful knowledge of what the monsters were capable of. Now the threat was against their best friend, and brother, not of their blood, but of their hearts. Elladan distractedly stroked his twin's hair, identical to his own. Elrohir stirred under his touch, and sat up, looking confused. Elladan flushed and muttered an apology. 

"Is it time for my watch?" Elrohir started to stumble to his feet, until he felt his brother's grip on his arm, tugging him down. Elrohir sat next to his elder brother, leaning his head on the other's shoulder. 

"Nay. You were restless. I woke you up, accidentally. Sorry." Elrohir shrugged at the admission, leaning tiredly against his brother. 

"Estel fares little better, by the looks of it." Elrohir's voice sounded a bit hazy due to sleep. He felt Elladan shift position a bit. Stretching, Elrohir lay back down, using his twin's leg as a pillow. Elladan fully extended his legs, and pulled Elrohir's blanket back up over the younger twin. 

"Estel worries overly much. We will save Legolas. I will not let HIM be so harmed." Elladan's voice was full of an angry conviction. Elrohir reached for the hand that his brother was running through his hair and clutched it tightly. Everything would be alright, because it had to be. Yes, it had to be. Elladan let out a shaky breath. He knew his brother could read him like a book right now. 

"Mother was not your fault. Legolas was not your fault either. Stop blaming yourself. And stop taking the responsibility for everyone else. We all could have possibly saved Legolas, but we were not led in that direction. Perhaps we would be chasing after Estel right now instead of Legolas. Or you could be chasing after me," Elrohir smiled as Elladan's hand clutched his tighter," or even I, you. My point is, this could have happened to any of us, and that no one can be blamed. It just happened. Legolas is so strong. I have full faith that he will be ok." Elrohir pressed his cheek against his brother's hand, then settled back, ready to sleep.

"Aye, we must believe that. You are strong Legolas. And have no fear, for we are coming for you, brother." Elladan gazed up at the star Eärendil, silently praying to the Valar. He took his brother's hands in his other hand, and went back to stroking his hair. Elrohir smiled.

"Night, 'Dan. Love you." Elrohir whispered.

"Love you too, 'Ro, now sleep." Elladan leaned his head back against the tree trunk behind him, and began to sing softly, all the while whispering a silent prayer, only to hear it echoed in the voices of the trees about them.

~~~~~~~~~

Legolas felt another rough kick to his side. He had stumbled whilst walking, and had been unable to rise. He was so thirsty, and so tired. Another kick brought a feeling of something giving in his side, and a strange POP that seemed to resound throughout his being. It spread a slow fire of pain in it's wake. Broken ribs then. It didn't really surprise him. He lay perfectly still, trying to prevent his body from curling in on itself and giving into unconsciousness. He wanted to know the direction they were traveling in. It seemed to him they were traveling eastward, back the direction both he and Estel had come from. He vaguely wondered if perhaps they weren't traveling towards his home, Mirkwood. If they were, it would make his escape much easier. He knew his home, it was completely familiar territory. He would be able to get away and hide within the trees, hopefully. His only concern then would be spiders, but he didn't wish to travel quite that high within Mirkwood's boughs. Perhaps if he lay still, they would cease beating him, and let him get upon his feet. Then they could continue on and he would plot his escape. He would escape, or die trying. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Ch 3

Journey into darkness.

  
  


Disclaimer- Nope, don't own it. If I did...well...~grins evilly~

  
  


Note- Any mistakes I make, I am very sorry for. I don't mean to. Kindly correct me, please, but don't be too harsh. On a side tangent, my spelling and grammar can be atrocious, especially at two o'clock or so in the morning. 

  
  


Another note- Thanks to those who have reviewed, you are all too sweet. It beyond made my day to get so many good reviews. To those of you who gave me suggestions/comments and or corrections, thank you so much. You only help me grow and become better as a writer. Thank yous at the bottom of the fic. Also, anyone with an extensive amount of info about LOTR, PLEASE let me know. I have a nice, long list of questions ready for you. ;-) 

  
  


Updates may come at weird times. I'm a college student who always takes more than a full course load, and I work, so please be patient and understanding. I update whenever possible, and always like to have a chapter written before I type it up, and post. Believe me, I've started carrying a notebook with me everywhere, literally...:-P

  
  


Ch 3

  
  


The two Elven lords stopped. Their horses were close enough together that they didn't have to shout to be heard over the pounding rains. The downpours had started a mere week into their journey. Three days later it hadn't quit. It actually seemed to grow worse the further east they went.

  
  


"Elrond, should we stop and search for shelter?" Glorfindel inquired of his friend. 

"I," Elrond stopped. His heart told him to hurry on. The lives of his sons, and the Prince of Mirkwood depended on finding them, "I do not know." Elrond whispered. His dark eyes scanned the trees about them. He could feel Glorfindel watching him. Shaking his head, Elrond berated himself. His sons needed him. Legolas needed him, needed his strength, and wisdom. 

"My heart urges me to hurry on, yet I know we should not. We cannot risk the horses in such weather. It would only slow us down further." Elrond's eyes caught Glorfindel's light ones. The blonde Eldar smiled, face shining with trust and respect. 

  
  


"As you wish." Glorfindel's smile had the desired effect. Elrond felt sure he'd made the right decision. Something else nagged at him though. Before the fair Elf lord could turn to give orders to his soldiers, Elrond halted him.

  
  


"Glor." Once Elrond had the Elf's attention he wasn't sure what to say. Something was there. Out there, in their path. It was growing steadily darker. "Perhaps it is just the orcs, but..." Elrond trailed off, raising his gaze to level with the Captain's. 

  
  


"I have felt it too." Glorfindel pulled a fallen leaf from his sodden hair, "I worry what it may be." His gaze turned inward, then hardened with determination. "We will find him. They will all be well." Glorfindel didn't need to say who it was he spoke of. Elrond understood. 

  
  


With a whisper to his horse Hasfuloth, Glorfindel rode to where some newly returned scouts awaited him. Elrond's sharp Elven hearing picked up his order of halting until the rain let up. Turning, the Half-Elven Lord let his gaze sweep a tree, where a branch seemed to clutch at a piece of cloth with it's leaves. It had been clearly torn from a cloak owned by a certain young Ranger. There had been many others like it. Elrond worried at the state of his youngest child's cloak, especially with such a chill in the air. A flash of pure rage surged through his being then, and he reached at his waist where his sword hung, and gripped it hard enough to cause himself pain. Spurring his horse he rode to where Glorfindel was speaking with his troops.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~

  
  


"I'm sorry." Tears trickled down already tear stained cheeks. A barely noticeable scar marred one high, slightly protruding cheekbone. Depression had rendered food tasteless. Eating only brought nauseous spells. Blue eyes rimmed with angry red peered into the distance, as though trying to burn a hole through the very past itself. "I just can't take it anymore." 

  
  


A slumped figure sat in the corner, no longer listening. He'd heard it all before. Still, tears fell, mimicking the light rain shower outside.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Ok, that was short, I know, but if I made the chapters any longer, I would likely have to wait longer to update. You tell me which you would prefer: shorter chapters, more updates, or longer chapters, and less updates...?

  
  


Remember, please read and review, it always makes me happy! ;-) To those of you who did review, as soon as I can get to reading and reviewing your stories I will, but college is kicking my...y'know.... right now. I get my AA hopefully next spring so, wish me luck! Then it's off to....I don't know, actually....hmmmm....

  
  
  
  


Thank you:

  
  


Ursula~ Thank you!! I'm so glad you're enjoying it! Please keep reading and reviewing! 

  
  


Saint~ Awwww! Thank you! Yes, there is a lot or Leggy torture! ;-) But we love it, don't we? Wow! A lot of people voted for Legolas/Elrond, or Legolas/Glorfindel....and yes, there will be lots of butt-kicking Elrond! Again, thank you for both reading and reviewing. You made me smile!

  
  


VaniaHepskins~ LOL, what? You wanted Gimli/Legolas? Alright! J/k. Hmmm...Aragorn/Legolas...I just realized nearly anyone could, in fact, be paired with our favorite blonde Elf, even...~shudders~ Gimli! I wonder if anyone has ever written a Galadriel/Legolas? That would be kind of odd. You also like Elrond/Legolas? Good, because I think that's what it is gonna be. Thanks for reading and reviewing! 

  
  


Tapetum Lucidum~ Wow, what a review! Yes, I love orcs too....well, only in the sense that they are really great at being bad guys. Yes, I'm sure Legolas knows the difference between an infected and bloody wound, you are right.....ewww, poor Leggy.... I am sure though, that if my mother had been kidnaped by orcs like Celebrian was, I'd react in the same way the twins are. And Elrond is leaving to go kick some Orc-butt....I am sure his house is perfectly lovely, and quite....errrr..."homely", but I decided he needed to get out of the house more. Well, I am younger than Orlando Bloom, but I'm very mature for my age! ~grins~ And I think Legolas and Elrond won by one vote!

  
  


Shandrial~ I hope I spelled your name right! I just read your review today. Thank you so much. I am really floored, because I love your stories, and think you are such a talented writer. Again thank you for both your review, and your comments, and your ideas. They meant a lot to me!! 

  
  


If anyone has any info on all the different types of "monsters", etc. that are in Middle Earth PLEASE email me @ krisnkriss@hotmail.com. I would be beyond grateful! 

  
  
  
  



	4. Ch 4

Journey into darkness- Ch.4

Disclaimer-Don't own LOTR...damn...Do I have to keep typing this every time? Isn't once enough??

Warnings-I'm hoping you've read the first chapter, so you should know them by know. Blah, blah.

PLEASE read and review. LOL. BTW, 16 reviews!! That's more than I've ever gotten on a story, and in only 4 chapters! Y'all are the greatest! ~sniffs~

Thanks you's at the bottom, along with excuses for my tardiness. ~shrugs sheepishly~

This chapter dedicated to: Legolin, Mel, Cheysuli, and Shandrial. You have all helped me one way or another, and have actually inspired some really great, angsty plot twists for the future. Thanks you for all the great info you supplied me with, and the encouragement to continue! Also, to Hikari, Legolin and Tithen Min...you put me on your favorites list, and that means more to me than you can know. Thank you. This chapter is dedicated to you three as well. ^-^x

~~~~~~~~~~  
  


"I am so sorry. Sometimes I wish I could just let go. Fade." Long, bony fingers, emaciated by a lack of nourishment, brushed hair out of identical faces. Elrohir stared. Dark blue veins stood out like some sort of hideous marble in digits that had used to remind him of white petals, or snow. Yet those hands had once been warm. Not marred with scars that showed a faint, ironically healing pink. Yes, healing was taking place outside, but within her, the wounds festered. Within the twins, new wounds burst open. That same voice spoke up, a quiver tinging it. "You are the reason I go on. I love you all so much. Please try to understand."  
  


A groan rose from the figure in the chair. It was the groan of a wounded soul. Behind the slumped Elf, another Elf stepped forward. Glorfindel dropped to his knees, and placed arms clad in a blue-gray tunic about his closest friend. The window had been cracked open a bit to let in the fresh, cool breeze that occasionally stirred outside. It agitated the lace curtains. A bit of gray light crept in turning Glorfindel's hair a dull grayed blonde. Elrohir was reminded of the white curtains in the attic, after they hadn't been dusted in awhile, and the sun came through. He buried his face in Elrond's shoulder from behind for an instant, but raised it as the light hit him. The tears that fell on the blonde's cheeks made Elrohir want to be sick. Elladan, feeling his brother stiffen, turned his face from his mother's sickly one, and followed his brother's gaze. Angered at the tears glistening on both his beloved mentor's, and his ada's, face, he leapt off the bed, enraged. How dare his mother cause so much pain? She was nearly healed, wasn't she? Elrohir braced himself. He knew his twin, his other half. He knew what the reaction would be.  
  


"No you don't! If you really loved us you wouldn't leave! But you don't care!" Elladan raced toward his shocked father, and reached out to Glorfindel. The golden haired Elf was still sitting on the floor, beside his father. The child let his small hand trace the path the tears had taken, though the paths were cold. Glorfindel's eyes softened as he met the child's stricken face. Glorfindel's much larger hand covered Elladan's tiny one.   
  


"Don't child. Don't." It took Elladan a moment to understand what Glorfindel was referring to. It wasn't just his behavior. He knew he was acting childish, and immature. But part of him thought that maybe if he made his mother hurt as much as he was, as much as his daddy and Glor were hurting, then she might stay. It was a selfish attempt to keep his family whole, but it was the only idea he could come up with. Glorfindel was pleading with him to still his tongue, and not speak anything he would regret saying. He couldn't just let his family disintegrate, though. He felt his father wiping the tears from his face, and he dimly realized those anguished sobs he was hearing were coming from himself. Before he lost his ability to speak he whipped around and screamed at his mother once more. "You've NEVER cared!" Elrohir couldn't take it anymore. He released his stranglehold on his mother's gaunt waist. He was at his brother's side in an instant, and had arms meant to restrain as much as comfort about him. 

"'Dan!" Elrohir whimpered out, pleading with his hurting brother. He pushed his face against his brother's hair, and started weeping softly. Elladan wrapped his brother in an answering hug, released him, then turned on his heel and raced from the room, ignoring his family's tears, and his father's pleading call.   
  


Elrohir's last memory of the day was GLORFINDEL moving to embrace him as he began wailing in earnest, and being rocked in his mentor's arms. His father had dropped numerous kisses to his hair, then moved to his mother's side. He had gently squeezed his wife's hand, and bent to speak softly to her.  
  


"It's alright Cel. He's hurting. We love you so much. All of us." 

~~~~~~~~~

Elrohir awoke in the cave he and his brothers had been resting in. They had to clear a few wargs out, which had earned Estel a nice cut along his arm. Thankfully the wound had been nowhere near as bad as it had looked. After his father had left on THAT day, he'd hunted down Elladan. They had comforted each other for the better part of the day. In the days, months, years that had followed, Elladan had thrown himself into his training, as had Elrohir, and Glorfindel had been more than ready to assist them, when he hadn't been tending to their father. Elrohir stretched and made his way to where his brother's were making a hastily thrown together meal.   
  


Elladan met his brother's eyes. "You were dreaming of mother." It was not a question, it was a stated fact. Estel's gaze focused on the twins. His Elven brother's rarely spoke of their mother, but he knew the story. Elrohir's dark gaze met his brother's, never wavering.   
  


"Aye." Elladan took a seat in between his siblings. Elrohir had made it perfectly clear he didn't want to speak of his dream. 

The young ranger scooted a ways away from the Elves, and peered into the fire. It was as thought he somehow thought the flames would materialize into the young prince. Elladan bent closer to Elrohir, a map held in his hands.   
  


"I've been keeping an eye on the direction these orcs have been marching in. Perhaps we can guess at where they are going to end up. We know this land better than they do. We can take a shortcut through and head them off." The firelight reflected in Elladan's eyes, making them seem to glow. There was nothing either of them loved more than slaughtering a band of orcs.   
  


"Good idea." Elrohir took a bite of bread that he'd pulled from his pack, and smiled at his brother. He then watched as his twin trailed a finger along an invisible route.   
  


"Now, 'Ro, what direction have they primarily been traveling in?" Elladan leveled his stare at his brother.  
  


Elrohir's bite turned into a lump of ashes in his mouth. No. This could not be right. They were heading East. So far they'd skirted along the realm of Lothlorien.   
  


"Do you think they'll cross the Anduin?" He asked softly.  
  


Elladan shook his head, and brushed his hair from his face, his movement leaving a slight smudge on his brow. "I can only hope this rain will have slowed them down, and perhaps swelled the river a bit, to make it too dangerous to cross." He made to wipe his hands on his pants, and frowned at the mud splattering them. Riding hard in the mud was never a great idea and usually left one as filthy as a farm animal. "We've left an easy enough trail for Glorfindel to follow though." The sons of Elrond had been tearing small strips of their cloaks to hide within the leaves, leaving them visible enough for Elven eyes, along with other small signs. They had decided that their father had undoubtedly sent his best friend and Captain of his army, and likely the majority of the Imladris guard, as well. Elrohir nodded and took a sip from his water skin.   
  


"Do you think Ada will journey with him?" Elrohir queried again.   
  


"I suspect he may have. Erestor can take care of Imladris well enough. Besides, I hope he has. Something doesn't feel right 'Ro. It feels different from when mother..." Elladan trailed off, his voice gritty.  
  


"Do you think evil is growing in the Mirkwood, and that is where they head?" Elrohir's thoughtful gaze turned inward, his statement voicing their worst fear.  
  


"Maybe something more is heading towards Mirkwood than Orcs and Wargs." Elladan mused aloud.  
  


"The darkness is thick in Mirkwood,"Estel's voice startled the two Elves. "But why Legolas?" Elladan and Elrohir were stunned at the open, bitter anger in the young ranger's voice.  
  


"Why not Legolas? The darkness and evil in the world rarely thinks on a target. It attacks without mercy or compassion, caring nothing for others. It cares only for destroying what is good and pure. We can only do our best to fight for the light." Elrohir smiled to hear his father's words repeated from his brother's lips.   
  


"And fight I shall." Elrohir's grin grew. Estel was every bit as impulsive, and fiery as Elladan, unknowingly echoing his brother's same declaration.   
  


"And fight WE shall, my very little brother." Elladan corrected with a scowl. Estel glowered at his oldest Elven brother, his eyes promising a very painful revenge. Elladan just smirked, arrogant as ever.   
  


"Yes, fight we shall." Elrohir echoed. 

~~~~~~~tbc  
  


EEEK! I am so freaking sorry! School has been so difficult! I'm taking accelerated summer classes, and I'm really having some trouble. Two sciences and a math, which is almost funny, b/c I SUCK at math and science, and I HATE them, but I ended up saving them for the very end. LOL, lets hear it for procrastination. Needless to say it wasn't my smartest move. So, I am so sorry for taking so long. I hope you can understand. If I could choose to do nothing but sit on my butt and read and write fanfic all day I would, but unfortunatley, I don't have that luxury. Thanks for being patient! ^-^x I'll write some more and update when I can!  
  


Replies to reviews:

Tithen Min- Eek! Please don't scold me too harshly! I'm sorry about the delay...eh...heehee...~ducks behind Leggy, and points at Tithen~ HIDE ME! Thanks for your kind words! People like you make me want to write more! ~is hoping she pacified you enough~

Cheysuli- Thanks for putting me on your author alerts! You are too kind to help me find all that info. You've helped me more than you can guess.  
  


Saint- An AA is an Associates of Arts degree. It's for the non math and science majors. You get them from Community Colleges. I figured I'd start there and get my feet wet with the whole college thing. I've preferred it because apparently it's supposed to help prepare you for a regular university! Yes, there shall be some Elrond torture in later chapters, just for you. Any preferences? Ok, I'll try and write longer chapters, but with fewer updates.  
  


Shandrial- I definitely need help with this whole Gondolin thing...where was Gondolin anyway? And why was Glorfindel protecting it?? I swear I'm trying to read some of the other books, (yes, I've read the unfinished tales, for the most part, and part of the Silmarillion, and the hobbit...and the trilogy), but....~sighs~ Anyway, thanks for the reviews. It's a total confidence/ego booster!   
  


Tinuviel Greenleaf- Thank you so much for the correction! Sorry! I was half asleep when I typed that, (and this), up... Thank you for reviewing as well. Makes my day!  
  


Ankhesenamun- Are you trying to kill Leggy? LOL, that wasn't a review, as you said, so you must want me to kill Leggy! How cruel! ^-^X Thank you for the non-review though!  
  


Legolin- Thank you for all the info! LOL, evil duck tape....what's wrong with talking about Lord of The Rings? ~is confused~ I do it all the time! ^-^x Anyway, as I've said, I'd be honored for you to beta. I'll bet you'd have a ton of grateful people! Thanks for the review!

  
  


Hikari- Thank you so much for the kind review! (And the review on my other fic, Journal) It's always nice to have a constructive review. I try and keep my writting simple, lol, though I realize I am challanged when it comes to grammar and spelling. LOL, without spell check I would be in so much trouble! Thanks again for reading nad reviewing. Hope to see ya back! :-)

  
  


Anyone I missed....I am so sorry! It's late as I type this up, so.... Yell at me in a review, and I'll type you an extra long one next chappie, ok?  
  


Special thanks-

Mel- I am so indebted to you! You are an angel! Thank you for the numerous emails that took you hours to type up, the ideas you gave me, and all the information that has played a huge part in shaping my plot and enriching it. I hope you feel better! ^-^x


	5. Ch 5

Journey into Darkness

  
  


Disclaimer- ~jumps out~ Hi! I do not own LOTR...and if I did...well, that's a very scary thought...~holds up a bound and gagged Legolas~ Yup, that would be scary....

  
  


Warnings- I am not going to bother. You know them by now.

  
  


A/N- A very huge thank you for my dear friend Adam for going back, reading all my fics, and deciding to be my beta. Hopefully this will vastly improve my writing. It also helps that he's a LOTR fan and has read the Silmarillion quite a few times. Heehee...I'll still welcome any info, and ideas any of you would like to throw my way, though. A huge thank you to my reviewers and those of you who have added me to your favorites list. I am in all of your debts...and damn that's a lot of debt....Elbereth....~sighs~ ^-^x

  
  


This is dedicated to Adam, my aibou Kris, and all those of you who have waited so patiently for a Legolas chapter......

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~

Legolas fought back a hoarse scream. He was jerked to his feet by clammy, warty hands. He felt so weak. As strong as the elves were, there were limits even to their strength. He felt something within him tear, and didn't bother to halt his groan of pain. He glanced at the night sky, his blue eyes misting over. The stars were covered by black clouds. The rain had halted momentarily, and he was grateful. He was beginning to feel extremely waterlogged. He tried again to see through those thick inky clouds to those bright little jewels of hope, and failed. Something within him dimmed a fraction. 

  
  


Feeling that now familiar swell and tightness in his chest, he choked back his wail of grief and tried to turn his voice to song. All he could manage were some soft squeaks. He cleared his throat and swallowed carefully. Taking as deep a breath as he could manage, luxuriating in the feel of the balmy night air expanding his lungs, he attempted to force himself to calm, and his feelings of paranoid terror to dissipate. One of them loped past him at a light jog, and the smell of old urine drifted towards him. He felt a bit of private amusement as his subconscious registered the fact that he was no longer fully disgusted by the smells his foul captives gave off. He inhaled another hesitant breath, the clean earthen smell of rain underlying the smell of wastes and other bodily odors leeching into his lungs.

  
  


When next he attempted to sing he managed a soft melody, made rough by a lack of having used his voice. The orcs glanced amongst themselves and at their fair captive with unease. With a start, the prince noticed that some of the orcs were gazing at him with some sort of emotion, some feeling, within their jaundiced eyes. They looked...trapped. Trapped, and as though they were longing for something? Perhaps it was freedom, the same thing he himself felt. Elves were meant for cages or bonds. They were like any sort of wild creature, as civilized as they were. They thrived upon nature, and despite the fact that Legolas could feel the earth solid, and comforting beneath his light shoes, he was still unable to freely relish in it. Yes, they were caged and longing for their freedom just as surely as the prince was. 

Panic gripped him as some part of himself, that natural survival instinct, recognized them. He could see through there grotesque outer forms, and see through to their very souls, and he recognized them. He recognized the essence of their beings. It felt as though their essence was a perverted light. He suddenly couldn't breathe and his song died in his throat. He moved his bound hands up towards his throat, clutching it, clawing at it. The orcs who had bee staring at him looked away quickly. Why was it so hot? He fell heavily to his knees, halting the orcs procession.

  
  


One of the larger orcs knelt before him, and cuffed him across the cheek. He fell face forward, the sound of his skin splitting open still ringing in his head. He knew that the raw tissue had split all the way down to the bone. The sting of the exposed flesh was intensified by the cold salty mix of tears and sweat funning down his flushed face. Blood baptized the earth as his face was ground firmly against the earth by the orc. Elbereth! He felt as though his body was burning and he would melt away. He vaguely remembered a spider bite he had acquired on his foot as a child, and the resulting raging fever complimented by hallucination. He had been poisoned then, and he felt poisoned now. He was poisoned by filth, cold, their horrid spoiled food, and foul liquors, and stagnant water that they forced down his throat. He was poisoned every time their cold, pustule ridden flesh touched his. He was poisoned by his lack of faith and loss of hope that he would be freed from this hellish torment. But mostly, he was poisoned by a sickening feeling that he had realized the truth. There was something of the elves residing in these orcs, and that scared him so completely. Were they trying to turn him into an orc? He was living as they would, and why else would they have taken him? It didn't matter anymore. He was too ill and tired to care. 

  
  


He coughed and tried to push the orc off him. His infected wounds had caught up with his severely weakened body. The orc gripped a handful of his filthy no longer golden hair, and pulled him until he was leaning on his knees. The foul beast sniffed at the wound it had caused on his cheek. and all feelings of familiarity was driven from the prince's mind when it leaned closer. He could feel the sour breath exhaled on his cheek, the feel of cooled pus brushing against his skin, and he could hear his mind screaming at him. Tears leaked from his eyes when he screwed them tightly shut. He bit his lower lip hard. The orc licked the blood, dirt, sweat and tears from his skin with his fat, rough, slimy tongue. Legolas was reminded of a monstrously large, decomposing cat. His stomach roiled. The thing swallowed, and did indeed make a low growling sound like a purr. The orc reached out and stroked his hair away from his face, snarling orders, as he shot out a hand to grip the Elf's throat and pull him to his feet. He barked something in Legolas's face leaving Legolas gagging at the smell of rotten meat on the dark creature's breath. He was shoved forward, and caught himself before he could fall again. He obediently started walking. After all, what else could he do?

  
  


~~~~~~~

Ok, short I know. I haven't really had the time to crank out really large chapters lately. My inspiration regarding my stories has been coming in short spurts lately. (I can't write on one story exclusively, or I get very bored with it and end up abandoning it.) So, I am working on longer chapters. I'm going to have two weeks coming up in about a week where I can do nothing but write, so I'd like to get a chance to have a few VERY long chapters written up, and typed up so I can have both Adam and Kris beta them. Unfortunatley I won't have access to the internet much during those days. If it makes you feel any better though, I should have time to get out some great chapters, I hope....~sweatdrop~ @-@x Heehee.... Well, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and remember to review! BTW, saw Pirates of the Carribean again with my friend Dru last friday night. We both fell in love with Johnny Depp and Orlando...again....and we both cursed at Keira (sp?) Knightly as she kissed Orlando...lucky bitch. It was my third time seeing it, but I still get jealous, and all googly eyed at the two hotties...LOL. Well, that's enough rambling from me. Go review please, and tell me how much you loved or hated it and give me some ideas, ok? I'm a little unsure of what's going to happen next.....~grins~ 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
